


Oh no, not me, I never lost control

by loveinadoorway



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble<br/>LJ comment_fic prompt by roslindi: White Collar, Neal, The Man Who Sold the World (David Bowie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no, not me, I never lost control

It wasn’t REALLY as if he was alone, Neal lied to himself in the quiet of his rooms, sipping a first rate vintage.  
It wasn’t really as though he had no one, he whispered to himself, standing on the roof terrace, gazing at the millions of lives in the distance that remained a mystery to him.  
No problem there, really, he tried to calm himself, rocking back and forth, kneeling on the bathroom floor, looking for a reason to meet another dawn.  
No, he never lost control, he persuaded himself, as he casually sauntered into the office the next morning.


End file.
